On the Floor
On the Floor ist ein Lied der US-amerikanischen Sängerin Jennifer Lopez, es wurde am 11. Februar 2011 als erste Single aus ihrem kommenden siebten Studioalbum Love? (2011) veröffentlicht. Geschrieben wurde On the Floor von Bilal Hajji, Kinda Hamid, Gonzalo G. Hermosa, Gonzalo U. Hermosa, Achraf Janussi, Armando Perez, Geraldo Sandell und RedOne welcher auch den Titel produzierte. Der Uptempo Elektropop, Dance-Pop, House Titel ist ein Duett mit dem amerikanischen Rapper Pitbull. Für die Melodie wurden Lateinamerikanische Beats, mit Kaomas 1989er Hit Lambada gesamplet. On the Floor weist in der Produktion Ähnlichkeiten auf mit ihren voherigen Hits If You Had My Love (1999) und ihrer Millenium Hitsingle Waiting for Tonight (2000). On the Floor ist Lopez debüt Veröffentlichung auf ihrem neuen Plattenlabel Island Def Jam Music, nachdem die Sängerin ihre 10 jährige zusammen arbeit mit Epic Records beendete. Auf On the Floor arbeiten Lopez und Pitbull bereits das zweite mal zusammen. Das erste mal haben beide 2009 auf der Promo-Single Fresh Out Heaven von Love? zusammen gearbeitet. Die Veröffentlichung der Single wurde zu einem großen Hype, da Lopez in der Jury der zehnten Staffel von American Idol sitzt und die Single On the Floor, einige Wochen vor der Veröffentlichung groß angekündigt hat. Dadurch beschrieben die Kritiker das Lied bereits als stärkste Single des Jahres nach Lady Gagas Born This Way und Britney Spears Hold It Against Me. On the Floor hatte seine Radio Premiere am 18. Januar 2011 auf Ryan Seacrests On Air with Ryan Seacrest, wo das Lied mit positiven Reaktionen aufgenommen wurde. Am 11. Februar 2011 wurde On the Floor offiziell als Single veröffentlicht. Von Musikkritikern wurde das Lied positiv aufgenommen, jedoch wurde die Produktion von RedOne kritisiert aber Lopez Mischung mit Dance und Latin-Elemente gelobt. Einige Kritiker beschrieben On the Floor als Lopez stärkstes Werk ihrer Karriere. Gelobt wurde auch Lopez Promotion, wodurch die Single weltweit bereits einige Wochen vor der Veröffentlichung hochgehandelt wurde und ein neuer Hype um Lopez und On the Floor entstand. Kritik musste Lopez für die Ähnlichkeit von On the Floor mit Kat DeLunas Single Party O'Clock (2010) einstecken, welches ebenfalls von RedOne produziert wurde. Nach der Veröffentlichung wurde On the Floor Lopez erfolgreichste Single seit 8 Jahren und erreichte in 8 Ländern Platz 1 und in vielen anderen Ländern die Top 5. Das Musikvideo, wo TAJ Stansberry die Regie übernahm und Frank Gatson die Coreografie kreiirte wurde am 3. März 2011 veröffentlicht. Die letzten Szenen des Musikvideos durften ihre Fans, bestimmen. Lopez Fans konnten auf ihrer Website zwischen drei Verschiedenen Schlussszenen des Musikvideos abstimmen. Das Musikvideo zeigt eine „Underground-Club-Kultur“ und mit dem Style, die Choreografie und der Fashion gibt Lopez eine Homage zu den Anfängen ihrer Karriere. Seine Premiere hatte On the Floor gelichzeitig auf American Idol und Lopez Vevo-Seite. Einige kritisierten das Video, da Lopez „... wieder einmal beweisen will das sie die beste Tänzerin ist. ...“. Hintergrundinformationen Lopez siebtes Studioalbum Love? sollte schon 2007 oder 2008 veröffentlicht werden. 2009 veröffentlichte Lopez, noch bei Epic Records unter Vertrag, die Single Louboutins, geschrieben und produziert von The-Dream und Tricky Stewart, als Promo-Single. Aber Louboutins hatte keinen Erfolg, nur wenig Radioeinsätze. Der Titel erreichte nur Platz 1 der Billboard Dance-Charts. Da die Single keinen Erfolg hatte verließ Lopez nach 10 Jahren Epic Records und veröffentlicht ihren Album Love? jetzt unter ihrem neuen Plattenlabel.The Breakfast Club Power 105.1 Aired February 4, 2011. Im Januar 2011 verkündete Lopez den Medien erstmals über ihre neue Single für Love?. Auf ihrem Twitter Account postete Lopez: „I see u @RedOne_Official! We're making BIG things happen 'On the Floor' this new year!!!“ (dt:„Ich erwarte dich @RedOne_Official! Wir werden dieses Jahr mit 'On the Floor' GROSSE Dinge geschehen lassen“). Am 16. Januar 2011 wurde ein Auschschnitt von On the Floor Online via Rap-Up.com geleakt. Die Produktion übernahm RedOne, die Rappassagen stammen von Pitbull. Lopez und Pitbull arbeiteten bereits 2009 auf der Promo-Single Fresh Out the Oven zusammen die Platz 1 der US-Dance Charts erreichte. Laut Gerrick D. Kennedy Los Angeles Times wurde am gleichen Wochenende eine komplette Version von On the Floor Online geleakt für Lopez neue L'Oreal Werbung welches seine Premiere während den Golden Globe 2011 in Los Angeles hatte. Auch in Bezug zu American Idol wurde On the Floor schon Online geleakt. Lopez erklärte auf den roten Teppich bei den Golden Globe Awards, das ihre neue Single On the Floor heißen wird, ein Tag später feierte der Titel auf Ryan Seacrests Sender seine Weltpremiere. Nach der Weltpremiere, erschien On the Floor und die Coverabbildung zur Single auf Ryanseacrest.com. Im Vereinigtem Königreich hatte On the Floor seine Radio-Premiere am 28. Januar 2011, als es auf Scott Mills Sendung Ready for the Weekend gespielt wurde. Benji Eisen von AOL Music erklärte das Lopez "alles geplant hat" um das Musikvideo von On the Floor genau bei American Idol zuveröffentlichen. Seit dem 16. März 2011 wird On the Floor regelmäßig im britischen Radio gespielt Komposition und Musikalisches On the Floor ist ein Uptempo Elektropop, Dance-Pop, House Titel produziert von RedOne. Für die Melodie wurden Lateinamerikanische Beats, mit Kaomas 1989er Hit Lambada gesamplet. On the Floor weist in der Produktion ähnlichkeiten mit denen zu ihren voherigen Hits If You Had My Love (1999) und ihrer Millenium Hitsingle Waiting for Tonight (2000). On the Floor wurde von Bilal Hajji, Kinda Hamid, Gonzalo Hermosa, Ulises Hermosa, Achraf Janussi, RedOne, Pitbull und Geraldo Sandell geschrieben. Zu der Aufnahme sagte Lopez, sie wolle einen Lied das zu ihrem Sound und Image passt, „es fühlt sich so an wie ich mich heute fühle, wie ich es möge. Es ist nicht irgendetwas was du hörst und mögst, 'Das ist nicht sie' aber du wirst denken, 'Ist das ihres? Ich mag es. Es ist neu,' und das ist was ich wollte. Ich wollte das es meine Gefühle ausdrückt, aber nicht meine Gefühle aus den ersten Alben, sondern die Gefühle von Love?.“ Laut Idolator und Gerrick Kennedy von den Los Angeles Times, ist On the Floor eine Kopie von Lopez Millenium Hit Waiting for Tonight. About.coms Bill Lamb verglich On the Floor mit Lopez Debütsingle If You Had My Love (1999). Idolator erklärte: „Latin Sounds mit starken Club Beats", während Melinda Newman von Hitfix.com sagte: „es ist zu sehr an Lopez frühere Arbeit angelehnt“. Kennedy sagte: „Ihre Fans haben Lopez Elekrtopop Seite seit 1999 nicht mehr gehört, jetzt legt sie wider los.“ Desweiteren wurde On the Floor auch mit weiteren Produktionen von RedOne verglichen und mit Kat DeLunas Single Party O'Clock (2010), welches ebenfalls von RedOne produziert wurde. In Party O'Clock singt DeLuna „Party in Ibiza, Party in New York/All the way to Africa/Love in the Caribbean/On my way to Vegas“ und Lopez singt fast identisch „Cuz London to Ibiza/Straight to L.A. New York/Vegas to Africa“ in On the Floor. Lopez sagte sie nahm On the Floor auf, weil es beide Seiten ihrer Karriere zeige. „In der Minute als RedOne mir seine Produktion vorspielte, sorgte ich dafür, das er es mir noch 20 mal hintereinander vorspielte, dann saß ich da und hörte das Lied immer weiter ... Weil ich fühlte, was für eine emotionale Verbindung ich zu seiner Produktion hatte. Schließlich sagte ich dieser Titel wird meine neue Single.“ About.coms Bill Lamb erklärte der Titel habe die gleiche Exotik wie Stereo Love (2010) von Edward Maya. Mitwirkende Die folgenden Personen wirkten an der Entstehung des Lieds On the Floor mit:Love?-CD-Booklet. DefJam Records. Kritik On the Floor wurde von Musikkritikern positiv aufgenommen. Bill Lamb von About.com gab den Titel eine positive Rückmeldung und gab ihn 4 (von 5 Sternenout), es zeigt „'Jennifer Lopez' authentische Seite ihrer Vorgänger“, der "exotische Dance-pop Groove" und die "süße Verführungsmall". Er sagte auch: „Jennifer Lopez singt mit einer authentischen Stimme, was On the Floor zum Party-Titel macht. Dies ist eine Aufnahme für die Partys und die Clubs, und wenn du es vermisst, dann musst du einfach On the Floor hören.“ Staff von Idolator war von On the Floor beeindruckt und sagte: „Unser Lob: Wir sind wirklich glücklich und erfreut, sowie beeindruckt von den letzten Neuigkeiten von Jennifer Lopez. Sie hat großartige Arbeit geleistet“. Einige Kritiker kritisierten die Ähnlichkeit von On the Floor und Lambada. „Dieser Titel wird ein neuer innovativer Titel sein für die Clubs“ Melinda Newman von Hitfix.com sagt das On the Floor RedOnes Stärke als Produzent demonstriert. Zum Lied sagte Newman: „'On the Floor' ist um vielfaches besser als das schwache Louboutins, wir können alle Dankbar sein das Lopez einen so wunderschönen Song aufgenommen hat.“ In seinem Artikel in der Los Angeles Times sagte Gerrick Kennedy '' On the Floor'' sei ein „tanzbarer Dancefloor Titel, welcher kitschiger als Lopez vorherige Werke ist, wie Louboutins oder Fresh Out the Oven.“ RedOnes Produktion wurde auch gelobt „er hat mal wieder einen top pop Titel produziert.“ Nadine Cheung vom AOL Radio Blog erklärte „Jennifer Lopez beweist mit On the Floor einmal mehr das sie immer noch eine gefragte Pop-Diva ist.“ Nick Levine von Digital Spy bezeichnete On the Floor als Lied welches auch die The Black Eyed Peas hätten veröffentlichen können. Levine sagte auch „''On the Floor'' ist ein willkommener und gelungener Comeback für Jennifer Lopez“. Fans der Latino Sängerin Kat DeLuna sahen On the Floor als zu sehr an DeLunas Single Party O'Clock (2010) angelehnt. In einem Statement sagte DeLuna: „Es ist cool das Künstlerinnen wie J.Lo von meiner Musik inspiriert werden und meinem Latino Style. ... Jennifer half uns alle den Weg für Latinas wie mich selbst zu revolutionieren. Ich liebe und verehre sie.“ DeLuna sagte sie war immer von Lopez inspiriert und sieht sie als Revolutionistin der Latino Musik. Lopez hat sich über die Aussagen von DeLuna gefreut und sie ebenfalls gelobt. Charts In der Woche zum 12. Februar 2011 debütierte On the Floor erstmals in Kanada. Es debütierte auf Platz 68 in den Canadian Hot 100. Es ist die erste Single von Love? die in die Billboard Charts kam. In der Slowakei debütierte On the Floor auf Platz 16 und wurde anschließend ein Top 5 Hit. In Tschechien debütierte On the Floor auf Platz 74. In seiner zweiten Woche fiel On the Floor in Kanada auf Platz 79. In Belgien debütierte On the Floor auf Platz 33 (Wallonien) und 39 (Flandern) In Australien debütierte On the Floor auf Platz 10 und wurde Lopez erster Top-Ten Hit seit Get Right (2005). Nach kurzer Zeit wurde es in Australien ein Nummer-eins-Hit und ist damit ihr erster seit fast zwölf Jahren mit If You Had My Love (1999). Nach der weltweiten Veröffentlichung (außer im Vereinigtem Königreichexcluding) gelang On the Floor in vielen Ländern zahlreich Top-5 Debüts, darunter in Finnland und mit Platz 4 in Spanien. In Frankreich debütierte On the Floor direkt auf Platz 1 der französischen Charts. Drei Wochen nach seiner Premiere in Kanada steigt die Single 66 Plätze auf Platz 2, seine Höchstplatzierung bislang in Kanada. Bislang wurde das Lied in jedem Land wo es veröffentlicht wurde ein Top-Ten Hit, außer in den Niederlanden. Es wurde nach wenigen Wochen in Belgien (Wallonien und Flandern) auch ein Nummereins-Hit, sowie in Finland, Slowakei und Spanien. Im Vereinigten Königreich steigt On the Floor am 3. April 2011 direkt auf Platz 1 der britischen Charts ein und wird ihr dritter Nummer-eins-Hit (nach Love Don't Cost a Thing (2001) und Get Right (2005)). In den Vereinigten Staaten debütierte On the Floor in den Billboard Hot 100 auf Platz 9 und wurde damit Lopez höchster Debüt ihrer Karierre in den USA. Es ist in den USA ihr 10 Top-Ten Hit, an sechs von denen wirkten Rapper mit. In den USA ist On the Floor ihre beste Platzierung seit All I Have mit LL Cool J (2004). Im Jahr 2006 hatte Lopez auch einen Top-Ten Hit mit Platz 4 auf LL Cool Js Control Myself. In der ersten Woche verkaufte sich On the Floor über 170,000 mal in den USA. Durch den Erfolg von On the Floor kam Kaomas 1989 Lambada auch wieder in die Charts, nach zwei Jahrzehnten. Nach der Premiere des Musikvideos von On the Floor auf American Idol stiegen die Verkaufszahlen um 31%. Mit 232,000 verkauften Einheiten in der zweiten Woche, dadurch erreichte On the Floor in den Billboard Hot 100 Platz 5. Es ist Lopez 7 Top 5 Hit in den USA. On the Floor ist das erste Lied das in den amerikanischen Top 10 debütierte und in der nächsten Woche stieg seit Pinks Nummer-eins-Hit So What im September 2008. Bis Heute hat sich On the Floor über 609,000 mal in den USA verkauft. On the Floor war auch in der Werbung zu L'Oreal und Gillette zuhören, wodurch der Erfolg in den USA noch stieg. Veröffentlichung Einzelnachweise Mills, Scott. Scott Mills' Ready for the Weekend - Fridays 18:00-19:00. BBC Radio 1. (British Broadcasting Corporation). Airdate January 28, 2011. Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter|subtitle= }} en:On the Floor es:On the Floor it:On the Floor Kategorie:Single 2011 Kategorie:Jennifer-Lopez-Lied Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Australien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Belgien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Bulgarien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Deutschland) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Finnland) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Frankreich) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Irland) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Italien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Kanada) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Norwegen) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Österreich) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Portugal) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Rumänien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Schweden) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Schweiz) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Spanien) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit (Welt) Kategorie:Nummer-eins-Hit Kategorie:Popsong Kategorie:Lied 2011 Kategorie:Jennifer Lopez Kategorie:Alle Artikel